Catacombs of Kathandrax
Description Catacombs of Kathandrax is a three-floor dungeon. The objective is to kill Ilsundur, Lord of Fire, who is the final boss here. To receive the quest Kathandrax's Crusher for the dungeon, talk with Swithin Nye near the entrance. Getting There Catacombs of Kathandrax is located in the South East of Sacnoth Valley * NPCs *Collectors ** 20 Sark *Various: ** 1 Beacon of Droknar Bestiary Monsters *Djinns: ** 28 Flame Djinn (level 3) ** 24 Burning Spirit (level 3) ** 20 Becalmed Djinn (level 3) *Ettins: ** 28 Forge Master *Elementals: ** 20 Roaring Ether (level 1 and 2) ** 24 Flowstone Elemental (level 2 and 3) *Enchanted Weapons: ** 24 Enchanted Sword (level 1 and 2) *Imps: ** 24 Forge Imp (level 2) *Ooze: ** 24 Magma Blister (level 1, 2 and 3) ** 20 Ominous Ooze (level 2) *Spiders: ** 20 Needling Lavastrider (level 1 and 2) ** 24 Needling Lavastrider (level 3) ** 20 Deadly Lavastrider (level 3) *Wurms: ** 24 Infernal Wurm (level 2) ** 24 Infernal Siege Wurm (level 1,2 and 3) *Various: ** 20 Flame Guardian (level 1 and 3) Bosses *Djinn: ** 28 Flame Djinn (Flourish) (Boss Key for Level 3) *Elemental: ** 28 Regent of Flame (Savannah Heat) (Dungeon Key for Level 2 also seen as Boss in Level 1) *Wurm: ** Infernal Siege Wurm (Dungeon Key for Level 1) Boss-like foes *Djinn: ** 29 Ilsundur, Lord of Fire Light of Deldrimor Rewards Dwarven Ghosts on level 1 * At the Beacon of Droknar near the northen area map. * At the Beacon of Droknar just above the dungeon key location. * Beacon of Droknar at the dungeon lock. Hidden Treasure on level 1 ''' * 2 in the large furnace room. One near southern furnace and one between the two furnaces. * Near Area Map just past dungeon door * Last room to right of bridge just before dungeon level exit. '''Hidden Treasure on level 2 * At the first Area map location (north-west). * At the second Resurrection Shrine (note : its not a Beacon of Droknar), on your way to the dungeon key, in the middle of the first 'hall' you go through. * Just behind the Regent of Flame that drops the dungeon key. Hidden Treasure on level 3 * In the middle of the first room, near the Beacon of Droknar. * In the second room past the boss lock, near the fire dart on your right (south-west). * The third room (past the first flame guardian), close to the entrance. Rewards *When opened, the Chest of Kathandrax spawns Kathandrax's Crusher and 1 item for each player (2 in Hard Mode) *Items rewards may be: **A Unique item exclusive to this chest: *** Ilsundur's Rod *** Ilsundur's Focus *** Ilsundur's Staff **A gold item ***Weapon exclusive to this reward chest: ****Astral Staff **Rare crafting materials ***Diamond ***Onyx Gemstone *1500 Ebon Vanguard reputation points (2250 in Hard Mode) Notes *You cannot take a Siege Devourer into this dungeon. *Burning is a nearly constant problem in this dungeon. Extinguish and Breath of the Great Dwarf are effective remedies; Light of Deliverance is very useful for party-wide healing due to degeneration. *On level one, there is a Flame Guardian near the dungeon key. Killing it first disables all flame darts and jets, making getting the key a lot easier. *On level 2, towards the end, two siege wurms are immersed in lava and killing them can be quite challenging. Fortunately, they can be bypassed rather easily by simply running past them around the bend where their projectiles cannot reach. *If you kill any of the Becalmed Djinn (although showing as enemies, they won't attack unless attacked--minions are, therefore, a bad idea, as might be Vanguard Assassin) on level 3 the monsters in the area will become extremely aggressive and will all be enchanted with Judge's Insight. The following dialog appears: "As the calming influence of the djinn fades, the fury of the surrounding creatures begins to boil over." *Level 3 has 2 Flame Guardians. Killing the first will disable the nearby flame darts. Killing the second will disable the nearby flame jets. *At the start of the boss fight, two giant fireballs appear around Ilsundur and start to roll around the boss area in a circular path. When fighting Ilsundur, it is recommended to bring dazing or knockdown skills to interrupt his spells (e.g., Broad Head Arrow). *Ward Against Harm is of particular use in this dungeon. *Level 2 has the same physical layout as level 1 of Rragar's Menagerie. *Although the dungeon up to the final boss is easily accomplished with heroes equipped with frigid armor, you may encounter extreme difficulty in trying to kill Ilsundur, Lord of Fire due to the large rolling fire boulders, the fire bombs Ilsundur throws that you have to drop, and his use of Savannah Heat which heroes are not good at avoiding. Some people have succeeded by using interrupt heroes. *Keep in mind that if you stray too close to the southwest corner of the room, you can still trigger the second to last resurrection shrine. Category:Dungeons